


Elevators

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drabble, Elevator, F/M, Fluff, Meeting in an Elevator, Oscorp - Freeform, adorableness, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Mr Osborn's new PA of Oscorp Industries but nervous about him already. <br/>It's funny who you meet in elevators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators

Rushing through the reception, you spotted the lift doors closing and pelted across the marble floor towards it, the papers bundled up in your arms fluttering at the speed. “Hold the lift!” you shouted, nipping through the gap and collapsing against the wall of the elevator with a sigh. 

It was the beginning of your second week at  _Oscorp_ and you were shattered beyond belief. “Thanks,” you gasped to the young man standing opposite you in the lift, who’s hand retracted coolly from where he had been holding it for you.

“That’s not a problem,” he assured you. He was a handsome brunet of average height wearing a black coat and scarf that always looked attractive on men.

Peering over the stack of files and papers in your arms, you spied a curious smile gracing his lips as he surveyed you, and raised an eyebrow. “What?” you asked, voice not unfriendly.

He shook his head and chuckled. “Nothing,” he replied with an attractive grin, “Just that you seem to be new here. I don’t remember seeing you around here.”

You returned his smile and wet your suddenly dry lips. “Umm, yeah, my name’s Y/N. This is only my second week here, actually. My first was more about a trial run kind of thing. I’m supposed to be Mr Osborn’s new PA, and I’m headed up there now.”

His face took on a certain sly expression and he asked innocently, “Oh yes? And are you nervous at all?”

Scoffing, you replied, “Hell yes. I’ve never met him before and nobody will tell me anything about him. Like, I’ve been told how he likes his coffee, what time he gets to work and what time he leaves. But nothing, you know, personal. I don’t know if he has, say, a sense of humour, or-or if he likes football. I feel like I’m meeting a total stranger.” Feeling better for the admition, you spared a glance to the attractive man and chewed your lip as you searched his blue eyes.

He smiled warmly and said, “OK, well how about I help you out?”

Frowning, you asked, “How?”

“Well, what do you want to know about him?”

“Umm,” you thought. “What his favourite football team is?”

“The Giants,” he answered with hesitation.

You laughed, and nodded, “OK then.”

“What about you?” he asked, sounding genuinely interested behind his warm smile.

Thinking for a moment, you told him, “The Dallas Cowboys.”

“Oh really?” he replied. “A Texas girl?”

Shaking your head, you said, “No, but my dad’s a big supporter and I grew up rooting for the Cowboys and throwing popcorn and peanuts at everyone else.”

The guy in the scarf laughed and inclined his head. “Well, fair enough. So, what else do you want to know about this guy, then?”

“Does he have a sense of humour?” you said.

With a grin, the guy said, “Knock, knock.”

Smiling, you replied, “Who’s there?”

“Cows go,” he answered, smile unfaltering.

“Cows go who?”

“No, cows go moo,” he grinned. 

You giggled and nodded. “Ok. Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there,” the guy asked, corners of his lips already twitching.

“Hatch,” you grinned.

“Hatch who?”

“Bless you,” you exclaimed, causing him to chuckle.

You were both interrupted by the sound of the lift reaching your floor. Before leaving, you turned to the good-looking brunet and asked him, “I never caught your name, by the way.”

He just smiled and stepped out of the lift with you. “I’m…I’m Harry,” he told you, looking up at you under his lashes before nodding at the little plaque on Mr Osborn’s door. It clearly read, in little bronze letters, ‘ _Mr Harry Osborn- Owner and President of Oscorp Industries’._

“Oh,” you exclaimed, turning back to him, “Well, shit.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry- your new boss and the man you would be PA to- smiled, extending a hand. 

Shaking it, you smiled widely and nodded, “You, too.”


End file.
